Bicycles are well known and are very popular. Bicycles were introduced in the 19th century and now number about one billion worldwide. They are the principal means of transportation in many regions. They also provide a popular form of recreation, and have been adapted for such uses as children's toys, adult fitness, military and police applications, courier services and bicycle racing.
As a form of exercise the bicycle is considered highly desirable. Compared to running it is low impact and therefore not harmful to the joints of the bicycle rider. It provides outstanding cardiovascular fitness. It is also a very exciting form of exercise because the rider can ride his bicycle to interesting places too far away to walk to or jog to.
The avid bicycle rider will eventually develop extremely strong legs as a result of his repeated bicycle workouts. However, a significant fault of the prior art bicycle is that the rider is unable to effectively exercise his arms or chest while riding the bicycle. There have been attempts in the prior art to develop hand propelled bicycles but none of these have been effective or have been accepted by the general population.
What is needed is a better hand propelled and steered bicycle.